Sam The Badass
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Sam gets into some trouble at school and John has to go and meet his principle. Cute!Sam Nice!John and some Awesome!Dean.


John pulled up in front of the school and sighed, turning off the engine. He wasn't in the mood for this today. He'd already had one kid at home all week after being suspended from school and now he'd had a call about his other one. ''Wait here, don't break anything.'' John told his son as he went to open the car door.

''You're kidding right? I'm coming with you.'' His son argued.

''Dean, do you remember what happened the last time I was called into school for Sam?'' Dean frowned as he thought, John rolled his eyes. ''When she accused Sam of doing something he hadn't done and you called her, what was it, a stuck up bitch with an attitude problem?''

Dean smirked at the memory. ''Was I wrong?''

John smiled and shook his head. ''Just stay put, okay?'' He told him as he got out of the car and walked over to the school.

He entered the principle's office to see Sam sitting on a chair to the side of the room with his head hung down. The principle, a woman in her mid fifties, stood up and smiled at him. She was tall and thin with a pointed chin and glasses hanging on the end of her nose. ''I appreciate you coming to see me Mr. Winchester.'' He smiled slightly and nodded, ignoring the fact she was scribbling notes down while they spoke, no doubt so she could try to prove he was an unfit parent.

''What's he done?'' He asked, taking a seat across from her.

''Sam was removed from his class for attacking another student.'' John looked up surprised. Dean he could imagine it, hell he even expected it, but Sam? He'd never did stuff like this.

''You say he attacked him?'' John asked curiously.

''He punched him to the floor and continued to hit him until he could be restrained by his teacher. He has been suspended for a week, yet Sam has so far refused to give a reason for hitting his classmate.''

''Sammy?'' John asked looking towards where his son sat.

''He called me a freak.'' Sam said quietly.

The woman apparently noticed when John threw his son a sympathetic look. ''Sam you must realise that was no reason to hit another pupil.'' She stated. If he could John would have told her to shove it right there and then. If Dean thought Sam's last principle was a stuck up bitch with an attitude problem, she had nothing on this woman.

''It's what Dean would do.'' Sam mumbled, still looking down at his knees.

John found himself hiding a small smile. ''Sammy, we've talked about this. You can't always do what Dean does.''

''Dean?'' She cut in.

''My eldest. He's fourteen.'' He replied with a shrug.

''I hope you understand that we don't agree that violence was the correct response here Mr Winchester. Dale's parents are not taking the situation lightly.''

''Wait, Dale? You've mentioned this kid before haven't you Sammy?'' Sam didn't answer him, he merely shuffled slightly in his seat. John took the silence as a yes. ''So what are you gonna do about the kid that was picking on Sam? You're just letting him get off with it?'' He said gruffly, turning back towards the woman.

''Mr Winchester, the rules for this school are very clear. We will not tolerate violence of any kind.''

''Uh-huh.'' He muttered, trying to sound even remotely interested in what she was saying to him. ''Yet calling someone names is fine?'' He added sarcastically.

''Mr Winchester-''

''No, I get it.''

''If you would just-''

''Don't you think suspending him for a whole week is a bit much?''

Apparently growing tired of being interrupted, she dropped her hands down on her desk and spoke in a firm voice. ''Mr Winchester, Samuel is suspended for the next week. After which he will return to classes as usual.''

Right now, John wished he had brought Dean in with him. He'd have said all the things John wanted to say to her but couldn't. The last thing he needed was to be done for verbally abusing his son's headteacher. Although, by the time Sam would be back into school, they'd be blowing this town anyway.

''Well here's the thing, Sam's not coming back here. He's too smart for your crappy school. You might wanna write that down in your little notepad.'' He stood up pushing his chair backwards slightly with the back of his knees. ''Come on Sammy.''

Sam stood and followed John quickly from the office, John using slightly more force to close the door than was needed. He glanced up at his dad as they walked silently out of the entrance. ''Are you mad?''

John smiled down at him and placed a hand on his back. ''No Sammy, I'm not mad.'' He stopped just outside the Impala and looked him in the face. ''Hey Sam, you know you shouldn't listen to that kid right? You're not a freak.''

Sam smiled lightly and looked down. ''Thanks dad'' He replied as they got into the car, Dean instantly throwing down the magazine he was reading to turned and look at Sam.

''So whatcha do?'' He asked with a smirk.

''I had a fight.'' Sam mumbled, not looking at his brother.

''That kid that was picking on him the other day.'' John said quietly looking over at Dean.

''Oh. Did ya win?'' He asked with another smirk.

''From what I heard, he kicked the kids ass.'' John replied when Sam didn't, realising he sounded more proud than a guy who's kid had just been suspended from school probably should.

''Nice one Sammy, you little badass. I always knew you had it in ya.'' He smiled holding out his hand to Sam. Sam high-fived him and grinned as Dean climbed over the seat to join him in the back and grabbed him in a headlock.

John smiled as he started the car and made the was back to the motel room, a loud yelp coming from the backseat as his sons wrestled. ''This is going to be a fun week.'' He muttered to himself, realisation coming over him that now he was going to have two kids at home with him for the next week. One was trouble but two, they were going to drive him insane.

* * *

_Hey so this would just not leave my head until I'd written it down and by then I was all like 'what the hell, let's post it anyway' ;-) So I hoped you liked it and maybe let me know what you thought ;D Thanks for reading!_


End file.
